Uliferth of Igthor
by Ninja430
Summary: I really can't think of summary except that he's not your average mind flayer. rated M for the obvious reasons of his species.
1. Chapter 1

**H.A.: This is my first DnD fic. I love DnD and the mind flayers so I just HAD to do this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons.**

**Thought speech: **_**"something"**_**  
>Thoughts: <strong>_**'something'  
><strong>_**Speech: "something"**

Multiple illithids surrounded the pool as a ceremorphism happened. There was talk of a possible Ulitharid coming from the only larvae of Igthor, offspring of the Ulitharid Igthor. They chose a drow of the height of 6'2" as a possible candidate. It had been about ten days since the larvae had inhabited the humanoid.

Igthor, a most renowned tactician and commander, stood in patient silence when the ceremorphism finished. He had been in many wars against Gith and many other species. His only loyal companion was a wolf demon he spiritually bonded with. He stood the tallest of all the illithids due to his host, a Githyanki of 6'5".

The illithids mentally gasped when they saw that the new mind flayer wasn't an Ulitharid as most thought but a lanky Illithid with tentacles as long as an Ulitharids. The Illithid was a deep purple and when his eyes opened they were pearly white. They stood in silence as the Illithid slowly got to his feet and stared at Igthor squarely in the eye.

Igthor spoke deeply, _"What do you call yourself?"_

The Illithid was silent for a moment before speaking in a calm and mannered tone, _"Uliferth. Uliferth of Igthor the Ulitharid."_

* * *

><p>The drow sighed in annoyance at the abnormal Illithid before him, "I told you already. No Mind flayers. Now back off before you become a pin cushion."<p>

Uliferth stood in silence. He wore a traveler's hooded cape and a simple battle uniform. It had been about ten years since his ceremorphism and he was already as powerful as an experience human mage. He left his community when a war broke out between his community and allied dragon clans and a wolf demon clan and their allied clans.

Uliferth sighed, _"Very well. I shall sleep in the forest….again….."_

The drow groaned, "Fine. You can sleep in the stables…..but no eating the livestock."

Uliferth rolled his eyes and headed to the back of the inn. He was about to relax onto a pile of hay when the door leading into the inn opened. He quickly hid behind an ox before a female Githzarean came into view. He silently gulped at seeing her. He had met very few Giths and lucky for him they were already dead. He had very little melee experience and he knew that he wouldn't have enough time to conjure a spell should she attack.

The Gith blinked and looked around. Uliferth froze when she started walking to his direction. He tried to hide more but it caused the ox to move, revealing him to the Gith. He blinked and facepalmed. The Gith froze at him and quickly pulled out a dagger. Before he could move, she pinned him to the ground and tried to stab him in the throat.

Uliferth sighed and mentally shoved her back. He quickly batted the dagger out of her hand and pinned her. She tried to push him off but found that he was pressing down on her pressure points. She glared at him and he winced at the projection of her thoughts and emotions.

The Gith growled, "Aren't you going to kill me Brain Eater?"

Uliferth deadpanned, _"If I was wouldn't I have done that already instead of pinning you?"_

She blinked and growled, "So you want me to be your thrall instead?"

He sighed and shook his head, _"Humanoids…..No. I just want a night of sleep without having to worry about being attacked or being someone else's meal. And that brain eater comment, I only eat brains once a month thank you."_

The Gith blinked in surprise before she eyed him suspiciously, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Uliferth chuckled, _"You're the one pinned, not me. If I kill you now, that would alert your friends that an Illithid is in the area and I wouldn't be able to get any sleep."_

The Gith blinked again. She slowly thought it over before sighing. She relaxed which gave Uliferth the signal to let her up. He stretched before handing her the dagger back. Without giving her a second glance, he went back to the pile of hay and lay down. She still eyed him suspiciously before heading back inside.

Uliferth sighed and rolled over onto his side. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, not knowing he was being watched by a couple of Githyanki.

**H.A.: I hope you like the first chapter. I created Uliferth in an rp I had with a friend on DA. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**H.A.: I hope you guys like this. Uliferth was created in an rp with a friend of mine but he showed up in our timeline. This is like 2.5 thousand years ago when he was "born". I didn't know if I should put this as a mystery or not. I'll figure it out as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons.**

**Thought speech: _"something"_  
>Thoughts: <em>'something'<br>_Speech: "something"**

Uliferth awoke the next morning with the feeling of being watched. He sat up and looked around. Seeing no one, he gathered his belongings and started going down the trail to town. He pulled out a scroll from his travel bag and read it intently.

It was from a scholar that knew a lot about the history of the illithids and had requested Uliferth's audience on a new discovery. The creation of the illithid race. It was a theory at best but a pretty stable one at that.

Uliferth took a deep breath and continued walking. The only problem was trying to get into the town of the scholar without being spotted and being around without any Gith knowing he was there. Now a days it was dangerous for a mind flayer to travel alone.

Some bushes rustled to his left and he froze. A second later, a wolf demon came out. It was Igthor's companion, Toshi. The demon sat on a rock and stared at Uliferth.

He finally spoke, "So you're going on ahead with it…."

Uliferth sighed, "_What else am I to do? You know I'm not the fighting type Toshi…and I can't even bring myself to kill someone."_

Toshi sighed, "You are a weird one Uliferth. You know that you have to come to terms with what you are correct?"

Uliferth stared at the ground, "_I'm well aware of it, Toshi. Hopefully, when this war is over, I will_."

Toshi nodded and got up, "Oh and stay away from that scholar. It's a trap."

Uliferth blinked as the wolf demon got up and left. He stood there for a moment before looking at the scroll again. He sighed, knowing that demon was usually right, and took a path that went around the town. He started walking by a swamp when he heard a growl.

Uliferth quickly hid in a hollow when a black dragon with a torn horn came out. The black was accompanied by three black wyrmlings. The black looked around before nudging the wyrmlings back into the swamp.

The biggest whine, "But dad…why can't we play here?"

The black growled, "Lucifer. There are travelers that take this route that would just love to kill a hatchling like you. Now take your sisters back to the nest."

The biggest, Lucifer, grumbled but did as he was told. The black waited till the three were gone before looking at Uliferth's hiding spot.

He growled, "Come out mind flayer."

Uliferth slowly came out and was immediately pressed against the tree. Amazingly, he wasn't in pain. The black only slightly glared at him when he finally let him go.

The black snarled, "You're lucky I'm still recovering, Uliferth of Igthor. Or else I wouldn't have warned you."

Uliferth blinked, "_Hold di-_"

The black snickered, "I know more than you could possibly know, Mind flayer. Now go before my mate comes and she will show you how she got her name."

The black turned and left, leaving Uliferth in a daze.

Uliferth slowly went back to his travels and came to an inn that was more hospitable. As he laid on the bed, he kept thinking about the black.

'_If he was recovering, he would have shown the injuries of a recent fight…..also a black dragon's warning is appearing but not attacking…..Why did he give me an additional one as well? Uck! This is giving me a headache…..I'll talk about it to the inn keeper in the morning…_'

He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes with a yawn. He felt something curl up against his back as he fell asleep.

**H.A.: Here's chapter two! As you can kinda tell he's more benevolent compared to the common mind flayer. Hope you'd enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**H.A.: Ello! Welcome back for chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons.**

**Thought speech: **_**"something"**_**  
>Thoughts: <strong>_**'something'  
><strong>_**Speech: "something"**

Uliferth yawned and popped his neck as he walked down a trail. It had about a week since the incident with the black dragon. He had some pretty close calls with the Gith but so far he only had a cut on his back to prove of his encounters. He sat down on a log and rummaged through his pack. He pulled out a small bag and took out a mushroom. He put it in his mouth as he sensed a traveling group coming up the trail.

He quickly got up and went to hide when he tripped and knocked his head on a rock. He slowly started to lose consciousness as a silhouette of a caravan came into view.

"_Wh-What happened?_"

"Ah yer awake. We were worried about ya."

Uliferth's eyes snapped open and bolted up. He was in the back of wagon filled with hay and some travelers. The one who spoke to him was a human wearing a straw hat. He was filing a piece of wood into a tooth pick.

The human chuckled, "Yer alright. We ain't gonna hurt ya. In fact we were gonna take care of yer back but we didn't want ya mad at us."

Uliferth blinked, "_You have a cleric?_"

"Aye. Me, lad."

Uliferth looked at the source and saw short, grey Suaghin sitting at the back. The creature had an old wooden spear and wore a worn tank top and shorts that had a hole for its tail. When it turned to look at him it had a piece of straw sticking out of its mouth.

Uliferth blinked again, "_A Suaghin?_"

The Suaghin smirked, showing its sharp teeth, "Aye. Due to me size and color, I'm not qualified to serve the Devourer. So I travel with this crew."

Uliferth cocked an eye ridge, "_Crew?_"

The human chuckled, "Yes sir. We're basically a group of misfits. Ya know how it goes."

Uliferth stared at his lap, "_That I do….._"

The human smirked, "The name's Kyle. Ol' Grey is Un Graf-"

The Suaghin slightly glared, "Watch it, lad…I'm also the one that gets this crew food….."

Kyle scoffed, "When it came to fish…..Flarine gets the game….."

"Will you two quit fighting…."

Uliferth looked behind him and saw a female snow elf holding the reins to a couple of horses. He blinked seeing that she wore a long sleeved shirt with a hood.

She turned to look at him and he saw that she had a burn mark on her face, "Kyle and Un Grafen always bicker on the stupidest things. You'll get use to it after a while."

Uliferth tilted his head, "_After a while?_"

The elf nodded, "It's not often we find a mind flayer alone and knocking his head on a rock trying to hide from a potential meal. So we kinda figured that you would belong with us. The name is Flarine."

Uliferth noticed that he was being stared at so he cleared his throat, "_It's Uliferth…..of Igthor….._"

Kyle blinked, "The Ulitharid or the tall mind flayer?"

Uliferth chuckled, "_Both. My sire, the tall mind flayer, is the 'son' of the Ulitharid._"

Kyle whistled, "That's some blood ya got there."

Uliferth sighed, "_Yes…..some blood…_"

Un Grafen looked toward the back of the wagon again. Uliferth made himself comfortable in a hay pile before he closed his eyes. He immediately jumped when something shifted underneath him.

Kyle laughed, "Ollie. Quit hiding from him."

Uliferth blinked as a fairy dragon crepted out of the hay and yawned. Instead of the different shades of blue, it has a vibrant shade of red. It sat near Kyle and tried to hide a little.

Uliferth sighed, "_A caravan of misfits…_"

Kyle chuckled, "Just give Ollie some time. He'll warm up to ya."

Uliferth nodded and made himself comfortable again. He was about to go asleep when Un Grafen nudged his foot. The mind flayer sat up and stared at the Suaghin.

Un Grafen grunted, "Need me to check your back, lad?"

Uliferth sighed and nodded. He scooted to the back of the wagon and removed his cape. He slightly winced as he started to remove his shirt.

Kyle whistled, "We got ourselves a ripped mind flayer. Ya a fighter?"

Uliferth shook his head, "_I know nothing of melee combat out of instinct…I'm only like this so I'm strong enough to cast spells._"

Flarine smirked, "At least someone has sense, but spells alone can't help you. You need to have the ability to fight to survive."

Uliferth merely deadpanned at the passing trees, "_What do you think got me these wounds? It surely wasn't studying…_"

Kyle snickered, "A mind flayer with a sense of humor that isn't morbid or sick."

Un Grafen rolled his eyes and starts working on healing the wounds. Uliferth stared at the ground that rolled past as he clenched his knees in pain. When the Suahaghin was done, Uliferth put his shirt and cape back on.

He went back up to the front and sat down behind Flarine. He sighed as he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable.

He muttered only to himself so the others wouldn't hear, "_May the gods be kind to these people and let my enemies spare them._"

**H.A.: Here's the third installment of the story. Early in the summer a friend of mine got into an argument about mind flayer. He said that they are pure evil that should be killed on sight. After he made a comment about some people of a species are opposite of their stereotype, I demanded him to apologize to my character…Didn't quite get it though…..Oh well. Please review.**


End file.
